Stargate Avatar: The Legend of the Goa'uld
by Moonlady
Summary: Just your standard crossover. The SG-1 Team travels to the world of Avatar via Stargate, which was hidden away in the sanctum of the Eastern Air Temple. What will they find there? And what is this strange technology that the natives call 'bending?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** No... I shouldn't... I mustn't! I have so many other fanfics started already and I don't know where this one is going anyway... Oh fine. I wouldn't be typing this if I didn't already give in.

I guess I just wrote this first little bit for the sake of it. I got interested in this idea when I started watching Stargate SG-1 on Netflix again. So I immediately dashed to FFnet thinking that surely someone had done this better than I possibly could already. But all the fics I read I found sort of... lacking. I could picture something much more... canonical (according to my spellcheck that's actually a word, color me surprised) then what they delivered. So I figured, if you want something done right...

I admit it, I might never ever continue this, the idea is just too fuzzy. But I wanted to share what I already had in my head.

So, without further ado...

* * *

Stargate Avatar: The Legend of The Goa'uld

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate cautiously, taking in the dark surroundings as well as they could. Daniel immediately turned on his floodlight and started to peruse the chamber they were in.

"This looks a bit like a Shaolin monastery. Or rather, the inner sanctum of some Shaolin temples in Tibet look a bit like this. I'm not familiar enough with their mythos to be sure, but I don't think they're much into the multiple gods thing. So Goa'uld influence doesn't seem likely." Daniel said as he scanned the walls.

"Think we'll find any tech?" Jack asked.

"Well... Monks are known for very humble living. So it's unlikely. But come look that these murals. They depict a type of martial arts we know on Earth as Ba Gua Zhang, but in these pictures they seem to depict the motion of the air around them. As though they could control it through body movement." Daniel was dragging the light across the wall so Jack could get a better look.

"That sounds suspiciously like advanced technology." Jack snarked.

"Quite possibly." Daniel agreed. "But we're in a secluded holy chamber. We'll need to get out of here and look around if we want to verify it."

"What sort of technology would allow for that sort of thing?" Sam wondered aloud as she came up to look at the wall.

"Something really nifty." Jack answered.

====[A few month's later...]====

Upon investigation of the entire complex (which turned out to resemble a Shaolin Monastery as Daniel predicted) they didn't uncover any indications of technology. However the archeological front had Daniel completely fascinated.

"These buildings aren't particularly old. A few thousand years maybe. But there are indications that there were people living in here as recently as 100 years ago. They were wiped out rather suddenly by some other society. It was a complete genocide. We're standing in the middle of this planet's very own lost civilization." Daniel explained with glee.

"So you figure there are still people around here?" Jack asked.

"Well... not here per-say,. We're in a ruin on top of a ridiculously high mountain. But on this planet definitely. Whoever wiped these people out are likely still around somewhere." Daniel answered.

"That's encouraging." The sarcasm in Jack's voice was laid rather thick. A genocidal race was still wandering about and likely looking for anyone who might have attachments to the temple that the Archeological Team had set up in? Jack's confidence in the safety of his best friend went down a couple notches.

"They're not like they're going to come back. The people who lived here were clearly pretty thoroughly wiped out." Daniel assured. Jack waved him off.

"Well, it looks like you've got things covered here. Now that's I've checked on you and the dork squad I guess I'm free to go home." Jack said, hoping to avoid more talk of not-so-ancient cultures. He waved at the technician nearest the DHD and they started up the gate. It had just sprung to life and started going through the motions when...

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A young voice yelled from down one of the hallways. They didn't sounds exactly angry, more outraged and indignant. There was a sound of what seemed to be unnaturally hurried footsteps and then a teenager dressed in yellow robes and carrying a wooden staff came into view in the doorway. He caught sight of the Stargate just as the Event Horizon came into being and skittered to a stop looking dumbfounded. A girl clad in blue joined him shortly thereafter and simply gazed at the Stargate, awestruck by what she saw.

"Umm..." Daniel thought quickly to diffuse what might become a bad situation. "My name is Daniel Jackson, peaceful explorer. Who're you?" He looked briefly to Jack, who was on high alert.

Jack motioned to the tech to power down the gate. As the Event Horizon dissipated the two teenagers gasped. After a moment, when the Stargate was still and lifeless, the boy seemed to realize that Daniel had asked a question.

"I'm Avatar Aang, and this is my fiancee Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He said, using he best voice of authority.

Daniel didn't know the significance of the title, but he understood by the tone of voice that it probably carried some weight on this world. Taking a guess he gave a small respectful Asian-style bow.

The boy, Aang, looked somewhat appeased by this gesture, but oddly annoyed at the same time. The girl, Katara, looked unconvinced and suspicious.

"Who did you say you were again?" She asked. She kept glancing around to look at the equipment but quickly returning to Daniel's gaze in an attempt to keep eye-contact as well.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm an explorer. We came through the Stargate." Daniel gestured towards the gate so that they'd know what he was talking about.

Katara turned to Aang as if to verify this claim. Aang just looked at the Stargate warily.

"It's a device that can lead to other worlds when you activate it. That blue light you saw when you first came in... that was a portal that led back to the world we came from." Daniel explained.

"So... you were going home.?" Aang asked hopefully.

Daniel almost didn't want to tell the kid no. He clearly saw this as a situation he had to resolve, nevermind the fact that he couldn't be more than 14.

"We weren't planning on it, no." Jack answered for him. "But if you cooperate then we'll be out of here a lot faster and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Katara tensed. One hand went to her waist and the other crossed in front of her. No one saw any weapons but Jack raised his rifle anyway. Before it could escalate Aang grabbed Katara's arm, almost more quickly than Jack and Daniel could follow.

"Don't." Aang warned. Daniel didn't know if he was talking to Katara or Jack.

"Jack, you didn't have to make that sound like a threat." Daniel scolded. "He doesn't mean anything like he implied. We just want to ask you some questions. Our main purpose is to explore this world and learn about the people who live here." Daniel explained, stepping in front of Jack.

Katara visibly relaxed and Aang released her arm. As she put her arms down Daniel was able to get a look at what she'd been reaching for. It looked like a simple Waterskin. He wondered what it could possibly be filled with that could be considered a weapon...

* * *

Author's Note: And there we have it. It's not beta'd or edited very much since I was in a hurry to get it out. But... I might continue it. I've got a few really good ideas for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, I warned you it's fuzzy and not well worked out and not at all edited... But the demand just seems too great. 12 followers already and it's only been... what, a week? Or thereabouts. I apologize for the general wandering about of this... 'chapter?'. I do have the story a bit more fleshed out than it might lead on.

* * *

Chapter 2

After that rather tense first meeting the two natives relaxed somewhat. Aang warmed up to the SG team immediately, walking around asking questions cheerfully and examining their equipment in a carefree manner that gave some of the scientists a start.

Katara, on the other hand, was more reserved. She conceded to the fact that they weren't here to intentionally cause any harm. But she seemed to think that they could be dangerous anyway. Which, Daniel had to concede, was true enough. It was a sensible reaction and one that they usually had to deal with.

"So, what brings you up here anyway?" Daniel asked them once everything had settled for the evening.

"Well, I've seen all the other Air temples. I wanted to see the last one before moving on to other things I guess." Aang answered simply.

"Aang is the only surviving Air Nomad. We'd seen the other three temples while traveling during the war. We thought it'd be nice to see this one before settling in Ba Sing Se." Katara clarified.

"Four air temples?" Daniel asked.

"Yep. I grew up in the Southern Air Temple." Aang answered.

"So, tell me more about the... the Air Nomads. When you say you're the last of them do you mean there were survivors and your family is descended from them? Or..." Daniel left the question open ended.

"No..." Aang looked like he couldn't really believe he had to explain this. Maybe the story was common knowledge on this world.

"Aang escaped the Fire Nation's first attack on the Air Nomads. He was frozen in an iceberg near the South Pole for 100 years." Katara answered for him. She, clearly, was somewhat used to telling this story.

Daniel made his own assumptions of the situation and decided to take another route of inquiry.

"So Aang, you're an Air Nomad." Aang nodded. "And Katara, you were introduced as coming from a Water Tribe..." Katara nodded at this. "And you mentioned a Fire Nation... Can I assume there's an Earth around here somewhere too?" Daniel asked.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said you come from another world, were you?" Katara asked, her voice full of sarcasm and disbelief.

"No, I really wasn't." Daniel replied. This attitude was another common one that all the SG teams faced. It often took complete ignorance of some fact that the natives took for granted to prove that they weren't just travelers from the other side of their own world. Like not knowing there were two moons. That had happened to him once.

"There's the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, The Earth Kingdom, The Fire Nation, and before the war there were the Air Nomads." Katara answered patiently.

"We've got a map of the world I can show you. It's a good one, color coded to which nation lives where and the cultural influences on each land mass. It's a little out of date since the war ended though." Aang offered.

"That would be extremely helpful." Daniel said.

"It's in Appa's saddle. I'll go get it." Aang rose from his lotus position in a way only someone very limber who had practiced a lot could hope to and then walked off.

"Appa?" Daniel asked Katara.

"His Flying Bison." Katara answered. This was clearly a normal enough thing that she didn't think much of this answer.

"Can I... go see Appa?" Daniel asked.

"I guess so." Katara got up. "C'mon. Aang's probably too far ahead to lead you there."

"Is he that fast?" Daniel asked as he got up.

"Well, when he's not with company he tends to go all out. And since he's an Airbender he's probably taking a completely different path than we will." Katara explained.

Daniel decided that he could wait to ask what being an airbender meant.

They went down the mountain a little ways on a stone stairway made with shallow steps that wound around the natural formations in the rock. It was rather picturesque scenery. Twilight was just starting to descend and everything was taking on a shade of misty blue. When he looked down over the edge all he could see were the clouds that had settled on the mountain. He briefly wondered, for the hundredth time since he'd arrived, how an invading army could possibly have moved enough troops in fast enough for the massacre that he knew must have happened to occur.

After walking down around the mountain for about 10 minutes they came upon a wide clearing. It still seemed attached to the complex though, since one of the walls descended the mountain and was just off to the right. A brief look at the structures in the middle told Daniel that it was probably a stable of some sort. But the the size of the animals...

"There he is. Over there." Katara said, interrupting his thoughts. She pointed to what looked to be a very large pile of straw, at least from the distance they were at. As they got closer to it it groaned loudly and Daniel could spot Aang's bright orange and yellow atop it.

"Hello to you too Appa." Katara said wryly as she went up to the, very large, creature. She rubbed it's nose fondly.

"I've only been gone a few minutes." Aang said from his perch atop the thing. Clearly he was wondering why Katara would be searching for him already.

"Daniel wanted to see Appa." Katara explained.

"Oh." Aang said after a beat.

After seeing that the large beast didn't seem inclined to eat either of _them,_ Daniel felt confident enough to approach it.

"Hi Appa." He said. He tried to convey his general harmlessness and the fact he knew Appa was much bigger than him in those two words. Judging by Appa's reaction he'd done something right.

Appa sniffed the hand that Daniel had put out and then snorted. After a moment Appa stuck his tongue out and licked Daniel's face. Which, for Appa anyway, included everything from the waist up.

"Oh... I guess he likes me well enough." Daniel said after a moment spent spluttering and attempting to get bison drool off his face.

"Appa likes everybody." Aang said with conviction. He was still perched in the saddle, but he was holding a rolled up scroll now.

"I finally found the map." Aang waved the scroll a bit.

"Thank you." Daniel said as he picked his glasses off of Appa's tongue. He wiped them off with his handkerchief, glad that Appa hadn't swallowed them by accident.

Aang jumped off of Appa and handed Daniel the map.

"It's getting dark though. We should probably go back to the fire so you can read it." Aang said just as Daniel pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.

Daniel opened the scroll and started perusing the map a bit, finding specific things that the two had already mentioned. Like 'Ba Sing Se' and the 'Southern Air Temple'. Which were in green and yellow respectively. He started scanning if for general information, but his view was somewhat obscured by the backs of Aang and Katara's heads. They were looking at the map very closely.

He couldn't imagine what they were looking for. Didn't they know most of this already? He shifted the flashlight, which he'd placed in his mouth to better hold the map, and watched as Aang and Katara's heads moved with the beam. He blinked and shifted it again with the same result. Ah.

"It's so bright..." Aang said, sounding mystified.

"Why doesn't it burn the paper?" Katara wondered aloud.

There was always something they had or something they were able to do that set off people in the more primitive cultures. Always. Just like Skaara and the lighter. When the SG program first started they had tried to avoid these reactions. They didn't want the people thinking that they were more powerful than them, for fear of a violent consequences. But in time they came to realize that eventually something would get that reaction. It could be a simple as a ball point pen sometimes. Eventually they just decided to go about a normal routine and if the locals reacted to something they just did.

Katara and Aang hadn't blinked at the lighter. Being able to produce fire on a whim clearly wasn't impressive to them. This new type of light though, one that didn't produce heat as well... That was clearly fascinating.

Daniel rolled up the map and turned off the flashlight.

"Y'know what you're right, we should go back to the fire. I have to check in with SGC anyway." Daniel said quickly. He wasn't going to get any answers if they were distracted by the flashlight.

Once they started climbing the stairs Daniel opened another line of questioning.

"You said the map was a little out of date?" Daniel asked.

"A little, yeah." Aang answered. "Ever since the end of the war the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have been renegotiating some of the borders. But it's all a little up in the air still because neither of them will agree to anything unless I'm there to give an okay on it." He explained.

"Why would they need you there?" Daniel asked. Again he seemed to note that this teenager looked a little like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"They don't exactly NEED me there... But as the Avatar they feel I can be an unbiased third party to the negotiation. People aren't very sympathetic towards the Fire Nation at the moment and Zuko, I mean Fire Lord Zuko, doesn't trust anyone else to do it either." Aang said.

Daniel knew that in more primitive cultures younger people were often given a lot of responsibilities, but... even though he felt bad for thinking it, he just couldn't imagine Aang in such a politically important role. He seemed awfully immature. Skivving off with his fiancee instead of helping renegotiate world borders almost proved the point.

"How did you come by the title of Avatar?" Daniel asked.

Aang and Katara both paused at that, seemingly unsure of how to answer.

"It's a title you're born into." Aang said finally.

"The Avatar Cycle goes through all of the four nations." Katara added. "Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The reason the Fire Nation attacked the Air Benders first was because they were trying to break the cycle."

Daniel nodded. It sounded fairly straight forward. Aang, the last airbender to survive the attack, was given the title because he was the only one left to take it and have the system still work according to tradition. He felt a little sorry for the kid. Clearly he'd never gotten the political or cultural training needed for such a position but was still expected to fill the role just as if he had. It was an interesting, but clearly flawed, political system.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And I will leave you with that little bit of Daniel's ignorance. Ah well, he'll get it eventually. I think the next chapter will be a little more 'tell' and a little less 'show'. Since that route is going a little slower than intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Soooo many people started following this. It intimidated me into another chapter. I would've had this out sooner, but I don't have any internet of my own at the moment, so I had to search for a wifi connection.

* * *

Chapter 3

Daniel sat down and rifled through his notes before the briefing started. There was so much to go through he wasn't entirely sure where to start...

General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 filed into the room and took their seats.

"Now then," General Hammond said, getting straight to business as usual. "Tell me about what you and the archeological team found on PX-4095 Dr. Jackson."

"Well sir, we found people."

"So the civilization wasn't wiped out as we first suspected?" Hammond questioned.

"No. The people who built the monastery have been dead for a little over a century. But we ran into two teenagers making a pilgrimage to the temple. One of which seems to be a very prominent political figure." Daniel explained. General Hammond nodded at him to continue.

"It was a recently engaged couple. One male, one female. The boy claimed to have been a part of the race that was destroyed. Not a descendant but one that was frozen in ice before they were wiped out."

"Cryogenics?" Sam asked.

"That was my first thought. But we haven't found any evidence that his native race had any such technology. I haven't discounted the possibility that it was some other race. The girl with him, the race she's from has the ability to manipulate water. Her ancestors might have had the technology to be able to freeze someone without damaging them." Daniel speculated.

"So there's a definite possibility of lost technologies on this planet?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Daniel hedged.

"Daniel?" Jack pushed.

"Dr. Jackson..." Hammond interrupted. "You said this young woman had the ability to manipulate water, what did you mean by that?"

"Ah. I was able to catch some footage of both her and the boy demonstrating their... abilities." Daniel started the film he'd queued up earlier.

"Just as we saw in the murals on the walls of the 'inner sanctum' the boy, Aang, could manipulate the air around him through a series body movements." Daniel played the footage.

_Aang spun around quickly and crouched down. He swept his arms in a circular motion and brought his hands together. He pushed his hand outward and the boulder on the other side of the screen was lifted and catapulted out of the frame. He then demonstrated a move he told the camera he had named the 'air scooter'. He jumped into the air and spun a bit in a way that put his arms under him. He moved his arms in a swooping motion and was then able to sit cross-legged nearly three feet above the ground. The dust on the ground picked up and just barely showed a circular current under him that he was able to manipulate so that he moved around, zig-zagging and going around in circles with a huge smile on his face._

The screen went black.

"We didn't see THAT in the murals." Sam said, holding back a smile.

"No. He told me he invented that last move himself. He's not one for bragging but his fiancee had no end of things to say about him. Said he was an extremely gifted 'bender' and was the youngest ever to earn those arrow tattoos he has. They're a status symbol. They mean that he's mastered the art of Airbending." Daniel commented.

"Airbending?" Jack asked incredulously.

"It's what the natives call this type of elemental manipulation. There are four different types but I've only seen two so far. The movements seem related to different types of martial arts we have here on earth. I have footage of the girl, Katara, demonstrating Waterbending as well. The movements of this are much more recognizable as some form of Tai Chi."

Daniel played the tape again.

_Katara bowed to an invisible opponent, or perhaps the boulder in front of her, before starting. She stood up straight and brought her hands to the hip that held her waterskin. She brought her hand out in front of her and a stream of water flowed out into the air following the arching motion of her hand. She went back on one leg and brought her other hand up to meet the other one and the water formed into a ball that hovered just over her shoulder. She brought her feet together for a moment and then stepped forward again and moved her arm upward and out. The water snaked out into a stream and then coiled. A quick jab of her arm and the water lashed out into the air like a whip. She brought her arms together above her head and swept her leg, the water followed the motion above her. As she faced forward again she brought her hands down in a cutting motion. The water lashed out at the boulder following the arch of her hands. There was a moment of silence before the top half of the boulder slid off the bottom and crashed to the ground. Katara got up and guided the water back into it's pouch. _

The screen went black again.

"Wow." Jack said after a moment of shocked silence.

"And it was a lot more impressive watching it live." Daniel commented.

"I bet." Sam said.

"DanielJackson, do you believe that this is a technological feat?" Teal'c inquired.

"Not like any we've encountered." Daniel compromised. "They don't have any odd devices on their person and none of their belongings indicate that they're anything more than any other semi-primitive race we've encountered."

"Something genetic maybe? Nano-technology like we saw on Risa?" Sam asked.

Jack grimaced, but declined to comment.

"I wouldn't discount it, but we'd have to get blood samples." Daniel said.

"Do you think they'd object?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Daniel answered. Hammond nodded.

"Anything else of interest?"

"Nothing on the technological front but the archeological and anthropological teams are having a field day with the sorts of things we've discovered so far. The origin stories they've got for their abilities are just fascinating. And from what I've gathered their system of government is truly bizarre." Daniel couldn't quite hold back the glee in his voice.

"Daniel's been going nuts over this." Jack commented.

Daniel started to give a sarcastic retort before Hammond interrupted.

"Any salient points?"

"Their system of government and religion are rather closely tied together around a figure called 'The Avatar'. To keep the balance of power the Avatar cycles through the four kingdoms, supposedly through reincarnation, like the Dali Lama. Aang claims that since he's the last of the Airbenders he's the current Avatar. I'm not sure exactly what this entails just yet but the team there has been gathering information since we left and we should know more soon. From what he said I know that political leaders won't make a move without his overseeing it first." Daniel answered.

"Couldn't he simply be lying? He's like... what, twelve?" Jack asked.

"He's fourteen. Though he says under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been told that he was the avatar until he was sixteen. But the recent war changed things." Daniel defended.

"Many cultures put much responsibility on children." Teal'c commented, no doubt thinking of his own.

"War?" Hammond asked.

"The Fire Nation recently waged war against all the others. They were the ones who wiped out the Airbenders. They weren't really willing to talk about it. From what I can tell the son of the previous 'Fire Lord' overthrew his father somehow and is working on making peace. Neither Aang or Katara is willing to say much on the subject though. I think they were right in the middle of it because of Aang's status." Daniel answered.

"_Supposed_ status." Jack countered.

"Colonel..." General Hammond.

"Sir, I've MET that kid. I'm not buying he's got that much influence over the whole world." Jack protested. "And if he does then god help them all."

"Until we know more about it we can't rightly call him a liar." Daniel objected.

General Hammond worked his jaw like he was thinking about it.

"Until we get more information on what 'The Avatar' is... Then we don't know that he isn't qualified for the position. We'll work under assumption that what these kids are saying is the truth." General Hammond determined.

"Affirmative." Jack said with a disgruntled sigh.

"When you go back take the medical equipment with you to get all the necessary samples and brief the team their on what they've found out about the political system. Find out all you can about this 'recent war' of theirs. If there's still unrest I want a report on the estimated danger potential." General Hammond commented as he looked through his briefing notes.

"Finish the paperwork from your last visit and then you're free to go. Dismissed." He added.

"Ugh, always with the paperwork." Jack grumbled as he got up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** They still don't know about the avatar. Because they're a _little_ slow on the uptake. And Aang and Katara haven't explained it because it's one of those things that you just expect people to know about I guess.

**Reviewers in general** - I'm not gonna respond to all of you individually because you've all more or less said the same thing. But OMG, I'm so glad that you guys are so interested in the fanfic. I didn't really think it would get such a positive response, but it's got 30+ followers _already_ and it's only 2 (well, 3 now) chapters in. That's a record for any of my fanfics. I'm genuinely amazed and I really hope that you end up liking it as it continues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I'm back... Sorry about that. More notes below the (incredibly short) chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

"So... let me get this straight." The small blind earthbender started. Toph, he'd learned her name was. Daniel wasn't quite sure when she had arrived, but it was some time before he had come through the gate this time and she'd been terrorizing the team ever since. At least according to them. 'Just keeping them on their toes' to hear her tell it.

"You want to poke me with a needle and the blood that comes out will somehow magically tell you all about my ability to earthbend?" She asked. For a blind girl she certainly knew how to put her face in the the most over the top show of skepticism Daniel had ever seen.

"When is Aang coming back again?" He just managed not to groan the question.

"I don't know when Twinkles Toes will be back. He had some big crisis to take care of." Toph dismissed. "Katara never lets him go anywhere alone so he sent me and Sokka to watch over things here until he can get back."

"Right." Daniel nodded.

With them they'd brought two others, an old man from the Fire Nation named Iroh, and a young warrior girl from an island in the Earth Kingdom, her name was Suki. Daniel hadn't been back long enough to get a feel for the dynamic of the group, but he'd met all of them briefly when he'd come through the gate.

Daniel left to go find Sam. Maybe if Sam talked to her than she'd be more willing... or Sam would confuse her into agreeing. At the moment either one seemed more likely than him talking her into giving a blood sample. He deserved a break anyhow.

Elsewhere...

"Zuko – I'm telling you I've got a really good excuse this time!" Aang protested.

"Two weeks Aang!" Zuko continued on the rant that he'd started the minute Appa had touched down on palace grounds. "I've had to stay in the palace with the Earth King, Chief Hakoda, and Chief Arnook plus about a million delegates for the past two weeks! And I don't even have Uncle Iroh here! I sent a messenger to Ba Sing Se and they just got back saying he's closed down his tea shop without notice!" Zuko's voice was getting a little high. Aang clamped his hands down on Zuko's shoulders and shook him just a little.

"Would you calm down?! I have the weirdest thing to tell you and you're never going to believe it. Bigger and waaaay more important than anything I could've been doing here." Aang insisted. Seeing that he finally had Zuko's attention, he let go and stepped back.

"What about Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked after a moment.

"He's in on this. He's up at the Eastern Air Temple, where all of it's happening." Aang assured him. "We need to go somewhere private and talk about this." Aang insisted.

"More important than world borders and civil unrest and having to completely restructure the political system of the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

Aang paused and scratched his chin as he thought about it.

"Mmmm, think less political and more 'completely alters the way we look at the universe'." Aang explained after a moment. Zuko stared at him, a somewhat dumbfounded look on his face. Aang just waited for a reaction.

"Well, shattering my worldview will probably take my mind off of my problems for a little while..." Zuko conceded. He led Aang away to find a more private chamber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I put this out more for the sake of "Hey! I'm alive! I'm still working on this!" than anything else. It wouldn't have been so short otherwise. Anyway. I put this on hiatus for a little bit simply because I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with it. Then I read a whole bunch of Avatar fanfics recently, and found the novelization of the Stargate movie at a used bookstore... So I started getting ideas again. Really good ones that I hope I can pull off. We'll see.

On that note, anyone have a serious interest in beta'ing and/or collaborating on this story? I usually work without a beta, but I think I could really use one on this.


End file.
